Snagging The Line
by flotternz
Summary: Sequel to Casting The Line


TITLE: Snagging The Line  
  
AUTHOR: Flotternz  
  
EMAIL: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz  
  
STORY STATUS: Complete  
  
SEQUEL/SERIES INFO: Sequel to Casting The Line  
  
SEASON: Six  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
CATEGORIES: Humor, Fluff  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam & Jack, Jonas & Janet  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Casting The Line  
  
ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Dyiallias II, Jackfic, All others please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Stargate and it's characters don't belong to me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM . hence I don't not earn money from posting this, I just wrote it for pure entertainments value. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
FILE SIZE: 35kb  
  
STORY URL: None  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This ones for you Tara, know you've been hanging out for this one!!  
  
************************  
  
Snagging The Line By Flotternz  
  
************************  
  
Gradually, his mind began to register the sound and the fact that the flashing was not being followed by thunder like he might have expected. Jack froze, rooted in place and gasping for breath, his lips still latched firmly to Sam's collarbone as the sound slowly began to penetrate his overly aroused mind.  
  
It was a giggle.  
  
Worse still, he knew that giggle.  
  
And this was not going to be good.  
  
Sam's face suddenly buried itself in his chest, her body pressing firmly against his. "No! No! No!" she muttered quietly to herself.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, realizing that she was extremely exposed, and turned his head slightly, enough to glare at the intruder.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.  
  
A snort and a giggle broke out. "I wanted to see if I was right."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Janet stepped out of the shadows and into view. "Come on Jack, it wasn't like either of you were going to tell me, so I decided to find out for myself!"  
  
Sam tore herself out of Jack's arms, tugging her shirt around her body in an attempt to cover her near-nakedness. "By breaking into my house?"  
  
Despite himself, Jack found the sight of an irate Sam Carter to be an enormous turn on. Or maybe that was just some residual horniness.  
  
Janet shrugged, waving some Polaroid's around in the air in front of her and glancing at them. She grinned. "You make a really cute couple you know."  
  
Jack couldn't help but feel a little flattered by the praise, but that didn't change the fact that the tiny woman had broken into Sam's house and taken photos of them. And ruined what was going to be some fabulously wild sex.  
  
Sexual frustration won out. "Janet," he growled, "give me those photos."  
  
"No," she said, an insane grin lighting her face as she looked at the photos again before shoving them up under her shirt and undoubtedly tugging them under her bra.  
  
Jack took a step towards her, determined to get the photos back when a hand on his arm stilled him. He glanced back at Sam, saw her silent plea to let her sort it out. It stopped him immediately.  
  
*Hmmmm catfight.*  
  
Outwardly, Sam looked calm, but six years working with her had given Jack the opportunity to learn her body language, to look between the lines when it came to her. She was pissed. She was very, very pissed. She squared her shoulders and rounded on the petite doctor.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, breaking into my house?"  
  
For a moment, Janet's self confidence seemed to falter as she took a step backwards, swallowing. But it snapped back quickly. "Oh, come on Sam, I'm your best friend and you couldn't even tell me about this?"  
  
Sam's hands went to her hips. "Don't turn this on me! You broke into my house, you spied on us, you took photos!"  
  
*Oooh . she's looks so sexy when she's angry!*  
  
Janet snorted. "What else was I supposed to do? You weren't about to tell me were you? Was I the only one that didn't know?"  
  
Sam took another step forward, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring. "I'm sorry, did I miss that part that you were supposed to be privy to everything that happens in my private life. If we wanted to keep this quiet for a while, isn't that our choice?"  
  
*Oh no! No, no, no! This is so not good.*  
  
Janet's face turned to steel, her fury barely contained as Sam's words sank in. She looked like she'd been slapped. Her mouth opened, closed, and opened again. Reaching under her shirt she extracted the Polaroid's and dropped them on the ground at her feet.  
  
One flittered away from the rest, landing close to Jack's foot. He leant down and scooped it up and was unable to prevent the smile that filled his face as he looked at it. They did make a cute couple, even though he couldn't really be made out, but even so. Surreptitiously, he slid the Polaroid into his pocket.  
  
Without another word, she turned and left the house.  
  
*Crap.*  
  
***  
  
Janet stalked down the path furious and more than a little hurt. She had never known Sam to be as bitchy and dismissive as she had just been. She had never been shut out like she had been since SG-1 had returned from Minnesota and it hurt more than she cared to admit.  
  
*So much for best friends.*  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as the front door slammed shut behind her, but she kept on walking, swiping angrily at the tears that flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Janet!" It was Sam.  
  
She kept on walking, crossing the street and deactivating her car alarm without turning to face the other woman. She reached out and grabbed the handle of the door when a hand settled on her forearm and forcibly turned her around.  
  
"Let me go, Sam."  
  
"No!" Sam said, her voice full of vehemence. "We should sort this out."  
  
"I think we've both said and done enough haven't we?" Janet snarled, wrenching her arm out of the other woman's grip and pulling the car door open.  
  
"No, we haven't! I'm sorry about how I reacted, you just surprised me!"  
  
Janet sighed, sliding behind the wheel and turning on the ignition. "That's beside the point Sam. You should have told me. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you couldn't tell me this? That hurts Sam."  
  
Sam flinched. "I'm sorry Janet," she whispered, looking like she was ready to burst into tears. "But do you have any idea how dangerous the ground that me and Jack are treading on is?"  
  
Janet felt like her still beating heart had been torn from her chest. *What the hell is that supposed mean? Does she not trust me to keep this quiet? And yet she trusts Jonas?*  
  
"Thank you so much for trusting me, Sam," she snarled, pulling the door shut.  
  
She slammed the car into gear and peeled off before the other woman had a chance to stop her.  
  
Then the tears began.  
  
***  
  
Jonas had just started to doze off when someone began pounding on his door. Startled he sat up, suddenly fully awake and completely alert. He stood up and tugged on a pair of pants before opening the door, curious to know who it was and what the urgency was.  
  
It was the last person that he had expected.  
  
And she looked terrible.  
  
"Janet?" he asked with sudden apprehension, automatically thinking the worst. He gently gripped her by the arm and guided her into the room and closed the door behind them. "What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
She jerked her arm out of his grip and rounding on him, her face twisted with a mixture of fury and sadness. "You knew didn't you?"  
  
Jonas felt his brow furrow. "I knew what?"  
  
"About them!"  
  
Everything slipped into place. Janet obviously had just found out about Sam and Jack. And she wasn't happy about it, or perhaps she wasn't happy about not being told. Either way, he guessed that there'd been some sort of argument or she wouldn't have ended up pounding on the door of his quarters at one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Yes, I knew." Janet flinched, her face quickly hardening, and turned as if to leave. Jonas quickly reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Wait, that's all you wanted to ask me about?"  
  
Janet's head lowered and she shook her head. He got the distinct impression that she was crying. "Yes, Jonas. I've been driving around for the last five hours and I had to know if I was the last bloody person to find out about this. I guess I was."  
  
What could he say to her? That he only knew because he and Teal'c had the misfortune of hearing everything that had gone on while they were staying at the cabin. But somehow he had the feeling that she wouldn't appreciate him telling her that.  
  
She looked up then, her cheeks wet from her tears, her face twisted in misery. Jonas' breath caught in his throat. It was strange seeing the normally coolly calm doctor in this state. It was pretty disconcerting. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She shook her head, but as he opened his arms she closed the gap between them and buried her face in his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and held him tightly as he wound his arms around her also. And tried not to think about how good it felt to hold her in his arms.  
  
And how long it had been since he'd last slept with a woman.  
  
*Stop it Jonas!*  
  
Jonas ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. "What happened Janet?"  
  
And she told him. She told him about breaking into Sam's house, snapping photographs of the two of them, Sam's overreaction . and her thinly veiled hint that Janet couldn't be trusted to keep quiet about their relationship.  
  
Jonas listened in disbelief. "Janet, I'm sure that wasn't what Sam meant at all."  
  
Janet pulled away from him slightly, enough to look up at him. "She sounded pretty bloody sincere, Jonas."  
  
He shook his head. "She was angry and you were angry, don't take what she said to heart, Janet."  
  
Her eyes searched his for a long moment before she began nodding slowly in agreement. Jonas' hand was still tangled in her hair, his other hand settled gently against the small of her back and he realized that he didn't want to let her go just yet.  
  
Janet's eyes filled with a silent plea, a plea that he was only too willing to grant, despite knowing deep down that what they were about to do was so fundamentally wrong. He cupped her face gently with his hand, lightly tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb. Her eyes slid shut, her mouth parted invitingly.  
  
And despite his reservations, he accepted her invitation, leaning down and lightly brushing his lips over hers. Then before he knew it her hand was at the back of his head, tugging him closer, her tongue insistently begging entrance, which he willingly gave.  
  
Jonas broke away, gasping for breath, his hormone addled brain struggling to function.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?"  
  
***Fin*** 


End file.
